Unexpected Perfection
by sabriel81
Summary: Crisscolfer. Continuation from the Odd Couple 'verse. Honeymoon story as promised. (Better late than never) Darren has a surprise for Chris on their honeymoon and its everything and nothing like Chris expects. All he knows is that it ends up be absolutely perfect, in ways he never really imagined. Rated M. Reviews are love. xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! Surprise, I finally finished the outline for this one shot and it kind of exploded into a multi chap! ( probably only 8 chapters) I know that most of you are expecting a chapter from Close To Home but it's long and I want to get it just right. So i had this floating for a bit and decided to post it for you1 xoxoxo  
_

_This is the honeymoon spin-off from my Odd Couple verse, and even though you needn't read the Odd Couple or Our Boys prior to this; it does help ;)_

_If you haven't read them before, well the basic principle you need to know is that Darren and Chris just got married and Darren is taking Chris on a surprise honeymoon that no one really expects, especially Chris. That's all you pretty much need to know. _

_So good, bad, undecided? Well give it a read and let me know! Xoxo_

* * *

**Unexpected Perfection**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Ta da!**

"Darren?" Chris tried to pry his new husband off his neck, almost valiantly if anyone could tell, but Darren was reluctant to move from what he figured to be one of his favourite spots to taste and feel Chris, so he merely hummed his response as he licked at Chris' earlobe.

"Hmmm what baby?"

"W-where, _damn it Dare that feels good_, you gonna tell me where we're going on our honeymoon yet?"

Since they had both changed out of their formal wear and into 'travelling clothes' that Darren had deemed appropriate when they left in the limo, Chris had been trapped in between falling into his husbands arms and just enjoying the alone time, and pestering Darren into giving up the goods on where they were going. Darren wasn't budging. All he had said was that the flight was an early morning flight at 5 am so they could sleep for a few hours on the flight, but they would get there while it was still morning, and then it was a short car ride to their destination. It was nearing 2 am now, and although they were both tired from the long day, they both had gotten their second wind the minute the privacy of the limo became apparent to them.

But the lack of details were killing Chris, he was way too much of a detail orientated person ,and the lack there of with something so important was itching away at his brain. To put it into perspective, he had an extremely hot and attentive new husband in the back seat of a limo for the last half hour and he was still completely dressed; and keeping it completely above the belt as it were. See, that's what you would call restraint, especially on their official wedding night.

"Tesoro, patience for just a little longer, _pleeeeassseee..._."

Darren had pulled away from Chris' neck to look him in the eyes and turning up the pout full volume when he said this. He ran his one hand across Chris' stomach making his abs flex lightly, while the other stroked his cheek lightly, loving the reddish blush that his ministrations had caused.

"But D, I really..."

Darren slipped slowly to the floor of the limo, perching himself on the carpeted cushioning at Chris' feet while his hands moved down from where they had covered Chris' mouth a second before to his thighs.

"I'll make it worth your while if you wait baby."

When Darren almost purred the words at his husband before skilfully and sensually flicking the button open on Chris' pants, Chris could do nothing if not groan at his new husband's words and actions.

_I hate it when he wins, but..._

"Ugh fine. You're too good at distraction Mr. Criss."

"That's Colfer now love..." Darren slowly lowered the zipper on Chris' pants while sporting a shy smirk at calling himself a Colfer, "...and I know just the way to keep my baby distracted, wouldn't you agree?"

Chris groaned when Darren released Chris' length from his boxers and licked at the head teasingly.

"Yes, yes I agree, please keep distracting me." Chris panted out the words when Darren blew a wisp of cool air over the spot he just licked.

"As you wish."

Chris forgot about the secret honeymoon for at least another twenty minutes, but Darren kept the bask and glow going; all the way to the departure gate and Chris could have easily still forgotten his own name at that point because he was too happy to care.

XXXX

* * *

**(DPOV)**

"Vancouver?"

"Yup!" I made a popping noise when I finished the word and looked on at my husband with a fond expression because I knew he wouldn't believe me when I told him we were going to Vancouver. He probably still thinks I'm joking, even as I hand him his boarding pass before we head to security.

"Canada? Of all the exotic places in the world to go to, you're taking me to Canada? I mean I've seen pictures of the rest of the country, and I mean, Toronto was nice n' all when we were there last summer but really Dare?"

I knew he was tired and little bitchy, I was too considering that getting into Canada was a walk in the park, but I would like to hazard a guess getting back into my native land on our return wouldn't be so easy.

"Yes Vancouver, yes Canada. Don't hate on the Canadians, they're good people. Besides Vancouver isn't really what we're going to see baby, not really."

As we both slipped back on our loafers and walked through the rest of security I could almost hear the wheels turning in Chris' head. He was going over my last sentence in great detail to see if he could figure out the hidden meaning in them. Of course there was a hidden meaning, but that was still the surprise, and he would have to wait.

"Darren, must you really be so cryptic? I mean I'm getting on this plane to Vancouver still not quite knowing where I'm going or why. I'm tired, the high is wearing off and I just want to nap."

Having checked his larger bag earlier, Chris slung his carry on over his shoulder a little aggressively as we walked to our gate quickly since they were probably starting boarding already.

"Chris I know. Let's get on the plane and I will explain a little more alright? I just want this to be a big surprise that's why I'm doing it like this. I worked hard keeping this a secret so indulge your hobbit haired hubby for another few minutes okay?"

I pecked him on the cheek and I could feel his cheek lift up as he smiled. Chris, even as tired as he was, was still as much of a romantic when it came to small affections as I was.

"Okay... love you."

"I love you too sir. Now ticket, plane, sit and then talk."

"Fair enough Romeo."

Once we were situated in our seats, seat belts off now that we were at altitude, Chris turned his gaze away from the window to look at me.( He loved take offs, and he thought I didn't know about my husbands secret yearning to be able to fly. My hubby the aspiring superhero.)

"So?"

"So, now we nap since we're both grumpy. But, I believe I was going to tell you what we're doing. I won't give everything away baby but just know that we aren't going to Vancouver for the city."

"Okay..."

"I've been many places in my life honey. I lived in Hawaii, travelled all over Europe and one day we'll do that too but, we didn't get the proper inoculations to travel too many places that are tropical."

"True."

"And the Caribbean and such are a little cliché for us for our honeymoon."

"Ew yeah no. Sun and me aren't friends."

"I didn't want to do New Zealand yet but maybe wait for an anniversary like we planned originally and Europe we planned on doing with my side of the family as a group which was your idea. So naturally I had to come up with something a little different. We aren't exactly normal babe."

"We are totally awesome like that huh?" Chris giggled my favourite giggle when he said this making me smile into my next words.

"So naturally, I called in a few favours. This was something that Idina actually did with her husband once, so she gave me the info once I started asking around. So it's all planned out, it's going to be a trip you'll salivate over and I worked really, really, _really_ hard at making this the best honeymoon and wedding gift for you. Oh yes, this is part of my wedding gift to you so you can't ask anymore questions."

I finished my little rant to see that Chris had a soft and comfortable smile on his face and was looking at me with wonder.

"I got so lucky, and today I made it final."

"So is that a yes to being satisfied with the details?"I knew that he had given up his pursuit but this was how we had worked from day one; me being a dork and for some reason him loving this side of me.

"That's a more than fine and an apology for being a whiny git. I just need a power nap and I promise when I wake up I will be the best new husband you've ever seen."

"I don't have to wait for you to wake up to feel like that Chris."

"Such a sap."

"You love it."

"I do. Oh wow, saying those words again just reminded me. It also kind of makes me want to squeal like a little kid and kick my feet in the air."

I couldn't help but giggle at Chris, he was too damn cute for his own good and yeah I could totally use a good squeal about us being newlyweds but for now; a nap was the best idea in the world.

"Thank you for making me always feel so special."

"Thank you for letting me treat you like you deserve."

I lifted the arm rest between our two first class seats and enjoyed curling into the warmth of Chris' chest, and loving the hum he released when he held me, but I couldn't hold back a hummed tune of my own.

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again _

"Oh god, really Dare?"

"Really really."

Chris sighed and chuckled as he pulled me closer and it was only a matter of minutes before my eyelids started to droop. Then I heard Chris whisper.

"Just go to sleep Mr. Colfer."

Chris didn't have to see my face to know that I was smiling at his choice of words, I'm sure he could hear them when I spoke.

"Yes dear."

XXXX

* * *

The rain that we were met with on arrival in Vancouver was a little surprising considering it wasn't called for and because it delayed our landing by almost an hour. What should have been a flight just over two hours direct was almost three, but I guess Chris and I needed the sleep considering neither of us had moved since we passed out in each others arms.

The weather on the ground wasn't that bad really, just some rain and honestly, this was the Pacific Northwest, only the British Isles saw more frequent rain I swear, so we really didn't get to enjoy the splendour of the vista coming into land, but there would be plenty of opportunities to sight see on this trip. On the up side though, aside from being a little groggy both Chris and I were much more rested since we were both kings of power napping.

Once we got our luggage and left the arrivals gate, we were met by the car and driver that I had arranged to pick us up. It was another one of those moments that made me squeak in pride seeing the name Colfer printed on the sign, and feeling Chris' hand squeeze mine like he knew what I was thinking without me even saying anything. _Colfer, meant both of us now, so weird but so awesome._

Once we had all the luggage packed in the back, we got in the car and started to make our way through morning traffic into the city. The sky was bright even if it was cloudy, and the low hanging clouds gave the mountain vistas more charm and mystery as we headed into the core.

Chris was still holding my hand as he looked out the window. He had never been to this pat of the world and I was glad that this was another first I could help him enjoy.

"There's just so much majesty in the scenery here. And don't get me started on the air quality. I've forgotten how much I'm used to sucking on a tail pipe in LA whenever I go outside. Apparently fresh air is better for you, who knew?"

After giggling and shaking my head at my boyfr-, no strike that husband's words( that's going to take some getting used to), I spoke up talking to the driver now.

"Its Pierre right?" I was responded to with a deep but kind voice.

"That's right sir."

"No sirs please, Darren works just fine. So Pierre is everything set up? For operation Stanley?"

"Yes s- Darren."

"Wonderful."

"Dare, care to share?" Chris had tugged my hand lightly to get my attention as he spoke.

"Nope. You know that was an awesome rhyme right?"

Chris rolled his eyes and used the opportunity to kiss me which I deepened immediately, making my husband cringe a little, no doubt because of PDA in front of strangers in close confines.

"It's fine baby, remember...we're not shunned here. We're legally recognized as married in this country."

Chris seemed to fight away his worry instantly when he realized what I had said was true, so he kissed me back for a few seconds without hesitation.

"I love you."

I tried to say it back but Chris kissed me again, holding nothing back. He punctuated each following statement with another kiss.

"I'm so lucky."

"So gorgeous."

"All mine."

As unravelled as I was becoming hearing Chris say such beautiful things I knew what he was trying to do, so I moved away from him slightly but with some force.

"Baby, as much as I know you mean those things, I'm not telling you where we're going."

Chris threw up his one hand and sighed. Such a drama queen sometimes.

"Dammit. I thought I had you."

"Nice try. We're almost there anyway now so, patience love."

Chris grumbled even when he smiled at me, and tried really hard not to pout too large.

"No fair."

"All's fair in love, war and marriage Juliet. You'll see soon enough. Pierre, can you give us a few minutes of privacy and put up the partition?" As much as my own words rang through my head, sometimes I still worried about acceptance from the public with our marriage. But his response was quick and punctuated with the soft wisp of the window raising.

"No problem Mr Colfer's. We'll be there in 15..." As the partition slowly rose I brought Chris to sit in my lap with a little squeak from him, and as he laughed into the next kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck Pierre snuck in one more phrase.

"No time for anything R rated gentlemen."

Chris and I couldn't hold back the embarrassed laugh as Pierre's smile faded behind the darkened glass.

XXXX

"Drive on ahead Pierre, we'll walk from here since the rain has stopped for now. Thanks for the lift, we'll be there shortly, Joe expects our luggage."

"Very well, enjoy the walk gentleman." Pierre winked as Chris and I got out and I couldn't help it, I giggled again happily. I really loathed it when I had someone driving for me, carrying my bags or other such frivolities, that it was nice when said person saw me or in this case us, as real people with a sense of humour. We didn't think of ourselves as better than anyone else in any way, and I could tell that Pierre was good people. Maybe I could convince Chris to grab a beer or something with him when we came back to the city core, just as a thank you hang out or something.

"Bye Pierre." Chris was getting more and more hyper since he knew we were getting close to the destination and his interest was only peaked after he waved and shut the car door and taking in his surroundings. We were standing along Waterfront Road just east of Granville near Waterfront Station.

"Okay fearless leader, where to?

"Just walk with me beautiful" It wasn't necessary for the small walk, in fact I had planned on just having the driver drive us to our destination, but when I saw that we were close, I had a desperate need for coffee and some real alone time with my hubby for just a few minutes.

"This way. They have this amazing little mobile coffee truck that has ridiculous lattes. Like they came out of Rome or something. I've tasted real Italian coffee and babe this place is just..."

Apparently I had been bouncing and until Chris grabbed my shoulders mid walk did I notice it.

I had found the little coffee cart and Chris just padded my butt in the general direction.

"Go ahead and grab me something strong. I'm gonna call our parents and tell them we're here safe okay?"

"K, love you. And no asking where we're going. I've bribed them all effectively to keep their mouths shut so no funny business beautiful."

"Love you too, and you know me too well. I should have known you'd have thought of that. Now shoo and make with the caffeine handsome, Your mom's probably worried and hasn't slept much."

As I saw Chris pull out his phone, I wandered over to the nice woman whom I recognized somehow from the years ago when I was here with Chuck last and she smiled at me warmly.

I ordered two caramel lattes with espresso shots and waited with the 4 other people while she prepped our orders. In the meantime I watched Chris from afar as he smiled and talked into his phone once, before repeating the same thing another time calling the other set of parents. He was always so graceful even if he thought of himself as a klutz. It may have been creepy but I could look at my husband whenever I wanted and I couldn't imagine a time when I didn't want to.

"Here you go honey. Someone special caught your eye?" Okay so apparently I hadn't be too subtle with my staring, nor filtered when I spoke.

"Yup that's my new husband." It was the first time addressing Chris as such to a complete stranger and it felt liberating.

"Congrats, he's cute. Enjoy." She winked at me when I gave her an disbelieving expression and I couldn't help but return the smile.

Holding out the two coffees and with a new skip in my step, I walked towards Chris who had just hung up his phone. That's when I took a moment to really look at Chris. He was staring at his phone and grinning and taking a deep breath before looking at me. The dampness in the air had pulled down his coif a little, leaving the wisps of hair hanging there along his forehead. He had small dark rings under his eyes from the broken sleep but he looked incredibly alive just then that I had to kiss his deeply. Having no hands I just reached out with my mouth only to meet his ecstatically a few seconds later, as if he was waiting for the touch as well.

The surprise of the moment was only realized when Chris kissed me back fiercely, grabbing my face in both his hands and dominating the movement of our lips. It wasn't quite the romantic kiss in the rain we had shared months upon months ago, but it could have probably looked like one from the movies. Neither of us cared, we just seemed to need the close feel in public like this that we hardly ever got to really appreciate. The paparazzi wasn't privy to where we had gone, and it was the first time in so long that being in the middle of a city alone, wrapped up in the other; had actually happened without fear.

The combination of his body pressed to mine, the light drizzle that came and went and the openness of something we held sacred was probably worth the flight here to begin with; but I had other plans.

I pulled back to peck him gently and repeatedly, breaking Chris from his daze as well as my own.

"Chris, um wow. What was that for?"

"You started it. I just couldn't help but show you how much I loved you. To like...ya know everyone." Chris got giggly when he was tired too, but these weren't from exhaustion because I felt just as giddy.

"Let's get going before we do something publicly inappropriate? I'm sure the morning fisherman down on the waterfront don't need to see too much early morning groping."

"Party pooper." Chris kissed me again as I handed him his drink before entwining our empty hands. We walked for a few minutes in silence, listening to the city traffic that wasn't at all like our own city, it was almost polite with the lack of horns and over all cursing.

"Mmm okay you win. This is really good coffee babe."

"Fuckin awesome right. Oh a few things before we get to our destination love."

"Shoot."

"First I love you."

"I never tire of hearing that. I love you too D."

"Second, although secluded, we will have complete access to wifi, our phones will be minimal but all online stuff is easily accessible. We can do whatever, whenever we want so the itinerary for this trip we get to decide as we go, and three..."

"Three being? Come on Dare the suspense is killing me!"

We had stopped on the water's edge along the beginning of the western boardwalk with Chris' back facing the street and mine facing the water.

"Look behind you, all the way to the end."

When Chris did I wasn't expecting the Looney Tunes eye bug I got, but I did reach out and grab his coffee before he spilt it in surprise.

"Dare?" His voice didn't hide the tears in his eyes as he took in the large yacht docked at the end of the marina. There was a gentleman whom I recognized as the ship's captain Joe that I had made contact with a few weeks ago, and one other man who seemed to be carrying Chris' over sized bag up the gangplank.

Joe was holding a small sign that read "_Colfer Honeymoon_" and he was smiling infectiously.

Chris turned around and looked at me questioningly but he still looked so gobsmacked that I almost squealed like four year old. This was the exact reaction that I wanted.

"Ten days, nine nights on a private North Pacific cruise. British Columbia, Alaska and all the awesome that goes with it. You, me and a small crew that caters to and has signed privacy waivers so that we can truly have a honeymoon that's all our own. Happy Honeymoon baby.'

After Chris stopped bouncing around in a small circle, he leaned in so slowly it could have been in slow motion. When he kissed me so gently however, my heart broke in the best way. This was the actual reaction I wanted, he needed to have no reservations about anything on this trip, it would be just for me and him alone.

"I love you so much. This is amazing."

When I lead him with the hand I would love to hold for the rest of my days towards the gangplank, he stopped at the boats stern to read the name on yacht.

"Stl'ítl'el...that's a mouthful isn't it?" Chris looked at me puzzled but he already figured out the ship's name had some significance because hey, this was me and I was a huge nut for symbolism.

"Its a native dialect, I heard the pronunciation a while back but I can't wrap my head around remembering how it sounds. It means love though." Chris nodded and took another drink humming but not quite retaining his excitement.

"Fitting wouldn't you say/"

I smiled at Chris who looked so much younger in that moment staring at the yacht like it would disappear if he took his eyes off of it.

'How about we meet our crew and then take a nap on board before we depart? I can't wait to show you how much love I have to give."

Chris merely smiled with a raised eyebrow, he was so cheeky sometimes but I loved seeing that side of him and egging him on.

"Eager to get the honeymoon started are we mister?"

"Eager for that payback you promised in the limo."

Chris growled and grabbed my ass subtly before we approached Joe with warm smiles. I couldn't wait for the honeymoon to begin in truth and it was only partly because of my insanely hot husband whom kept looking at me like he wanted devour me.

I really was going to be perfect.

* * *

This is just the starter guys. I have the entire outline for this but it will not be the main story I write, just a once in a while post to keep the crisscolfer love up! LMK what you think...I think this will be pretty M rated, what to you think? Should it be?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hello everyone! Here's the next Fluffy/Smutty yumminess that is my total excuse for writing crisscolfer awesomeness. First note, I am writing another crisscolfer epic that has been the works for a year or so, so watch for that if you like this. Second I'm sorry if some of you follow Close To Home and the last chapter kicked your butt (it was a little too long I gathered lol) and lastly, I love you and Merry Holidays all! I hope you all have pleasant ones in whatever way you spend it.  
_

_Reviews are love, and stay calm and read on! xxoo_

* * *

**Unexpected Perfection**

**Chapter 2**

**(DPOV)  
**

"It's really a pleasure to meet you Joe. Normally I'm a little more formulated with my words but right now, with all...of this...ya know awesome? I'm a little stumbly with my words."

Chris couldn't really form a sentence for the last 20 minutes or so.

Since we looked around the main deck and were shown where the pilot house was, Joe had been kind enough to take us around and introduce us to his first mate Pavel, whom I had to agree had one of the most sinfully attractive Russian accents in the history of language porn. It had been a language that I hadn't been able to master so it was romantically foreign, and my new husband's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, so I would say he had to agree. In the brief talk with him we also found out that not only was Pavel at least 40 (so didn't look it) but that the cook on board was his wife Viola. We met her too of course, and found out that after retiring at the age of 35 from 5 star dining in Las Vegas, she joined her husband's love of the sea and took this job so that they could spend more time together.

Chris and I shared a glance that was so lovestruck, soul mates sailing the seas, it just had a romance novel written all over it. Which was funny considering we were supposed to be the lovebirds on this trip; it was our honeymoon after all.

After meeting the rest of the skeleton crew, the steward and nighttime pilot Jase and the engineer Kaleb which Joe said had all signed the waivers we had asked for and they had been sent in triplicate to our lawyers. (I hated having to do that but if word got out, I would hate to see what our fans would have done trying to get pictures of the boat; and somehow we would get tracked).

As it stood we didn't even see the remainder of the crew for more than few seconds, and Joe said that this would probably be the case, but there was a personnel manifest available in our stateroom should we wish to address anyone by name in case we forgot, and they were the same staff that were requested in the first place, so there shouldn't be any issues. The crew had the lower deck rooms, and the master state room at the stern would be ours, which had the largest windows, whilst our captain would use the smaller state room at the bow closer to the pilot house. It was small and cozy but far enough away from the rest of the crew that we felt secluded.

So back to the part where my husband couldn't form words. It reminded me of that day back when we had my welcome to the herd party at the condo. We had been getting clothes together for my outfit for the night and Chris had decided to hand me a vest that Amber had bought with him. It was the first time I had seen the stumbling, mumbling, and stuttering form of Chris when he got excited, overwhelmed or in that past case, aroused.

In this case I think he was just tongue tied over the sheer beauty that was this yacht. _I had done well, go me!_

The main deck had a large lounge, complete with bar and dinning room, which was a little redundant since I was sure it was just the two of us eating. But they had fitted a small two seater table there instead of the six person table setting I was shown in the previews, which was a nice touch. There was also a full media room down the hall that had sloped ceilings for maximum sound proofing for the outsiders but with optimal sound for the onlookers. (I could see Chris and I testing those theories at some point soon)

Joe then took us up the small spiral staircase in the middle of the lounge that went to the upper sky lounge, which was another small living room complete with its own little breakfast nook that led out onto the patio deck. (This was a better than the virtual tour, because honestly the pictures didn't do it justice)

The stern was complete with more seating with the fly bridge and on the same level at the bow, just below the bridge and covered by a small awning was a outdoor hot tub.

Yep I did pretty well indeed. So much so that despite the rain getting heavier, and my grip on Chris' hand getting slightly more firm, my husband stood there looking at the inlet and the mountains in the background with a pensive expression, getting wetter by the minute. I was still under the deck canopy but Chris had moved out from under it and breathed in a little heavier, almost like he was breathing in the calm.

"I will just leave you men to it then."

I turned and saw that Joe was checking his pocket watch. (It was so cool to see a real captain using a older time piece, it seemed nostalgic),

"I trust that you gentleman know your way back to your state room? Your bags have all been arranged there to unpack at your leisure. There's also a private head in your room in case you want to clean up or perhaps dry off?"

Chris just chuckled still not looking away from the view and getting steadily more wet as the rain fell.

"Thank you Joe, yes I think we can find our way back. That is if I can pry this goofball out of the rain."

"Yes well, reminder gentleman we leave port at precisely 4 pm, so you have a few hours until then. If you need anything I will be going over maintenance checks before our departure so don't hesitate to find me, Pavel, or Jase should you have an questions."

"Thank you Joe, you've been very accommodating, and thank god you're super friendly"

"You guys seem like genuine peoples, and it's my job son. I love the ocean, and I love making people happy, so it's a win win for me. Hopefully your husband feels the same."

I shook his hand, the one that I finally pried form Chris' which seemed to shake him out of his daydream as well as hearing his name.

"Yes thank you, sorry the scenery it's just..." Joe stopped my husband mid ramble with a kind smile.

"Breathtaking? Yeah you ain't seen nothing yet son. Welcome aboard and if I don't see you until later, enjoy departure. I'll take me leave."

Chris and I both smiled our thanks as Joe strode off with a purpose. I decided to say the hell with it, if Chris wanted to stand in the rain, his light jacket completely soaked through now, then I would stand in the rain with him. Besides when was I ever opposed to doing anything that Chris wanted to do. _Um, like never?_

So I stood beside him and breathed in a little deeper, the freshness of the ever present evergreen smell filled my nostrils and it was a nice reminder why I loved the Pacific Northwest.

"Hey Dare."

"Hello my love. You like the surprise?"

"Even though I'm not sure where we're going precisely, how far north or south, I presume north cuz we've never been there, but yes Darren this is perfect."

He never called me Darren.

I looked at him a little in surprise and through the rain dripped eyelashes I could tell he had gotten misty himself.

"Oh honey, I just wanted this to be special, please tell me those are happy tears threatening?"

Chris turned away from the view for the first time since we got out there and looked at me like he had never seen me before, before cupping my face and bringing his colder rain soaked lips to mine. I didn't resist, I never could resist anything this man did with or for me, but I didn't push the kiss. I let him do as he pleased and opened my mouth as Chris deepened it on his own.

We seemed to have these moments him and I, where the world would fade and we would get caught up in a moment with each other, and it seemed to somehow happen outdoors a lot.

All too soon I found my lips chasing his as he pulled away from yet another perfect moment, he did however move his lips across my stubble near my ear and whispered.

"No matter what we do, thank you for this, you've really made this special and it hasn't even really started yet."

I kissed him again because at the rate that he was talking we would both be overly emotional really quickly.

"Hmmm how about we go back to our room, dry off and institute one of the first of many naked naps we will take during this vacation."

Chris just went back to kissing my jaw and hummed appreciatively and somehow despite the stirring in my pants I knew, like him, that this nap would be more for comfort than anything else. Ya know, for now, it would only be a matter of time before I had t have all of my husband again.

"I like how you think Dare."

We turned around a little giddily and because the deck was wet, Chris' converse squeaked and his balanced faltered and he almost fell over. He really was a klutz sometimes and who knew that boats in the rain were wet?

"Whoa let's try walking babe."

Chris was giggling but wouldn't let up on the mini run he was insistent we took across the deck and into the sky lounge. He was soaked while I was only a little damp but he shook his head like a puppy and it made me laugh even louder.

"Come on you, let's get you dried off before you make a puddle."

After almost bumping into Jase on our way down below decks, he started laughing at us as we waved without stopping, we finally made it down the long narrow corridor.

We made it to the master state room breathing a little heavily and a little overwhelmed with everything. Chris just made me feel light and I loved him when he was so carefree like this. It was a sight of my new husband that I would never tire of seeing and I hoped for the duration of this trip that he would let it soar.

"We are making such an impression on these people already. Running on the deck, standing in the rain, laughing like crazed people. Oh yeah we seem totally sane."

Chris was taking off his soaked coat as he spoke and I decided to give him a hand even though I completely agreed with the sentiment that we fit the part of lovestruck fools. Or maybe just fools in general.

"Totally nuts, but we rock it. Here's lemme help."

Chris turned and let me undress him. So sue me, we did have a nice state room, the colours and nautical theme in here were minimal and classy and the window although small were the largest on the boat and gave us a great view, but personally Chris undressing was far more exotic to watch, even if I had had it memorized by now. I honestly didn't quite understand how he had worn a jacket in July but I guess he was always a little chilly.

Chris just hummed as I peeled each layer off of him and set it in the clothes hamper. We had been told there were laundry facilities near the communal head down a level near the kitchen and that if we wanted anything washed to leave it, but something told me Chris would be doing it because he hated having people wait on him as much as I did a lot of the time.

Soon enough Chris and I had dropped both of our clothes, the gentle touches and soft smiles we gave the other just soothed the still tired muscles from the lack of sleep and before I knew it, Chris had pulled me under the covers, set the alarm on his phone, and tucked my still damp curls under his chin.

If this was all we did for the entire vacation I would be a happy man. Yeah the scenery would be a magnificent waste not seeing, and the exploring we'd do on shore further up the coast a waste not exploring, but being in Chris' arms was always one of the happiest places I could ever be, in any part of the world.

XXXX

* * *

I must have been sleeping longer than I thought, but not as long as I feared since I could still feel that the boat was still stationary. Another conundrum was that despite feeling amazingly well rested after a two hour or so nap according to the side clock, that the space beside me in bed was a tiny but warm but I was missing a husband.

God I loved hearing that even in my own head.

I stretched my nude form languidly for a minute before the sounds of deep breathes and tiny hums filled my ears. I knew that voice, and those noises, but what was my husband doing?

I sat up rubbing my eyes and scratching my head and undoubtedly messing up the poofy state that my hair would be in right now, as I looked around the room. I couldn't see Chris but I could still hear him. Moving to the end of the bed and popping my head over the side I saw Chris, and that was a view I wasn't expecting but happily watched.

He was taking deep slow breaths in a full pow pose. It wasn't often that I got to watch Chris do his yoga routine, and he only did it when he felt like he needed the strain release but damn what a nice view. For those who aren't familiar a plow pose, basically it has their arms flat on the floor, laying on their back, with their legs straightened, together and bent over their fucking heads. Yeah this was not something that most amateurs could do, but someone like my flexible other half...well he was more advanced then some and I was the lucky s.o.b that got to watch and reap the benefits of such beauty and flexibility.

At this point watching him rock slowly in this position, the muscles flexing in such a delicious way it made me a little sad that he hadn't been completely nude for this performance, but boxer briefs were barely considered coverage.

He had obviously been at this a while because he showed no real strain getting out of the position, slowly lowering his legs, seeming fully stretched before very slowly raising himself up, eyes still closed and moving into a staff pose, (yes I had learned the terminology to the best of my ability), and then lifting his hands over his head slowly moved them forward so that they encompassed his feet, where he held it for quite a while.

I didn't have the heart to tell him I was watching but merely admiring the view in all its glory, but I guess that point was moot a few seconds later when Chris slowly sat back up but didn't open his eyes.

"Ya know that's considering staring Dare."

"Can you blame me, you're really hot when you workout, and being basically nude is just a bonus."

Chris smiled as he opened his eyes and turned to face me on his mat. They had yoga mats on this boat too? Huh, cool.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

I leaned over the edge of the bed so that I could kiss my husband properly. It was short and awkward at this angle but it served it purpose.

I moved back and Chris settled himself into a weak lotus pose and watched me with questioning eyes. Something was up in that brain of his, I just didn't know what.

"Why does it look like you're planning on taking over the world Christopher?"

His eyes narrowed slightly but suddenly he was up, gracefully might I add, but when it was combined with the look he was giving me, and the bulge in his underwear really close to me I couldn't help but let loose a small groan. He wasn't hard really but my man wasn't small so every contour of him showed through the flimsy fabric.

"Hmm maybe not take over the world but I can think of a few things that I wouldn't mind conquering right now."

His blue eyes looked from my face down my body with an almost hungry like stare, and god it had been a while since he looked at me like that. The dominant side of Chris only came out once in a while and I don't know if it was the adrenaline he was feeling from his workout, or the thought that he knew we had all the time in the world to devour one another, or maybe it was because chris liked being watched, but I could feel my usual power lust being sucked from me quickly and into the gloriously almost naked man towering over me beside the bed.

"Turn around, head on the pillows Dare."

"Oh fuck."

I moved immediately, the sheets bunching around my torso and Chris literally ripped them aside, exposing me entirely too quickly. The noise of surprise I made turned into a groan when I let my head hit the pillows because my attention was on the now kneeling man who had his hands moving from my ankles up as if massaging them.

"Stay still and let me touch." I was laying there completely at his mercy and I couldn't have imagined getting harder any quicker than I did, his voice, his body; they just did things to me.

His touches were gentle yet possessive as he ghosted his hands through my leg hair, moving them up and down my legs.

"I don't know how I've waited since our wedding to touch you."

His words were pure sex, and sometimes it made me wonder how someone so innocent looking could be such a sex hellion when he chose to. I could see that Chris' boxer briefs were almost that their tightest now and it made my mouth water a little, even as he brought his hands to my hip and massaged not so gently.

"Chris, please." I don't know what I was begging for. For him to make love to me, fuck me stupid against a wall, or even just for the faintest touch to my hardened dick? All or any would have been amazing at this point as he just kept up his possessive feel and explore game without actually touching where needed it the most.

"You're so gorgeous Dare. And if I forgot to mention it recently..." He leaned down and nipped at the V of my hips and sucked the skin into his mouth harshly before moving to the other side doing the same, leaving me small purple marks in his wake.

"...All mine. I think those would serve as a reminder Dare to whom you belong to."

God I loved it when Chris was like this, I could tell that he knew the power he had over me in times like this, and he cherished it, and I could only hoped used it before I died from need.

"You baby."

I showed him my ring as confirmation and he took the ring finger in his hand and proceeded to kiss the ring and then deep throat my finger. Only once but good god he was such a tease sometimes.

He kissed his way up my chest then, eventually straddling me and I tried to move my hands to his back and pull him down so that our bodies would fully meet, but Chris wouldn't budge.

"Nu-uh. You'll let me do as I please with you, won't you Dare?"

"Yes, just...yes anything."

"Yes what?" He leaned in and the ring on the chain around his neck lightly touched my collarbone as he whispered this in my ear.

_Oh holy hell_. His hands ghosted up my side so that they eventually found purchase in my hair rubbing softly.

"Yes _please_?" Chris hummed against the skin of my neck but it wasn't what he wanted to hear apparently.

"Good but not quite what I wanted to hear, try again, yes what Darren."

"Yes...sir?" Chris seemed to like that answer and before I knew it my mouth was invaded my Chris'. His tongue nearly choked me with it's insistence and god had it really been a few days since we actually did this? A blow job in the back of the car seemed like nothing more than a passing fancy as Chris gripped and tugged at my hair as my mouth met his in a hurried dance.

Sooner rather than I would have liked Chris pulled back with a determined look on his face. I may have whined at the loss when he backed up and stood up but the view of Chris, fully hard in those dark blue boxer briefs had me moan embarrassingly loudly and reach to touch myself at the view.

"Don't. You. Dare." I moved my hand like it had been burnt, the authority in his voice as he dropped the only article of clothing he had on to the floor was stunning.

"Keep your hands above your head and if you move them, I will tie you down and then you can't touch me at all. Do you understand love?"

I nodded as I raised my hands above my head, and thankfully there were slats in the headboard that I could firmly grip.

"What was that babe? Use your words." I found myself getting into this role really quickly. Even if he was demanding there was always a sentiment of love in there that made me remember he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

"Yes sir." I breathed out those words a little pathetically as my cock twitched at the sight of Chris bending over to grab something from one of our bags.

When he came back up he groaned when he looked at me. At some point I had not only assume the position he wanted me in but had spread my legs apart as if knowing what he had grabbed. He tightened to lube bottle in his hands as he reapproached me.

"Look at you, all spread and waiting for me. Such a good boy, so beautiful.." He placed the lube beside my hip and leaned up to kiss me quickly before speaking against my lips.

"My gorgeous husband..._ughhhh_, so fuckable." Chris and his dirty mouth were going to kill me. It took all my sense of propriety and want to obey my currently dominant husband and not grab his head and force it to my cock. But he was in charge now, and he knew what it did to me.

He chuckled as he moved back, knowing that not touching me in whatever plans he had, would drive me absolutely insane with want.

"I would love to tease you forever but...I think you've been good and there will be plenty of time to tease you later."

I groaned in frustration because he knew just what to do to me, and this honeymoon would be full of his teasing surely, but right now I could tell by his eyes looking almost navy that he wanted to be in me almost more than I wanted to be filled.

He uncapped the bottle and lathered his fingers generously before burying two fingers in me slowly, but the burn was there that he knew I loved. One finger was never enough to feel it immediately and he had learned quickly what I craved.

"How are you so tight still? I figured my cock would have worked you open long ago, but here you are, all tight assed again, just waiting to be stretched."

I threw my head back and just let his movements and words flow over me. He was better at dirty talk than me I thought, and these were also benefits that I got to reap.

"I love it, b-being stretched...by you..._shit_." Chris moved a little deeper as his eyes watched me crumble at his hand.

"Hmm you really love being like this don't you baby? Letting me take control, just letting me do as I please with this gorgeous body of yours." He began pumping his hand now in a faster rhythm moving his fingers at the same time and loving the noises I was making as he hummed appreciatively.

"Yes...oh god yes."

"Yes what?" He scissored his fingers and I loved that Chris had such large hands and long fingers, with each push he grazed my nerve bundle and holy fuck could he sound more dominant? I've almost never seen him like this.

"Sir...yes sir. Fuck, please more, I need more."

Chris was just as lost as me, the power that I knew all too well was surging in him at this point, and I knew as he added the third finger, which my body accepted without complaint, that he would finally give in and fuck me like he wanted.

He pushed the three fingers he had in me as far in as he could and stopped, holding the position. I felt so full but god he needed to do something.

"Chr...sir please, move..I can't."

Chris just held the position a little longer, his other hand moving to my lower stomach and applying some pressure.

"You want me to move...what like this?" He pushed down on my abs a little and began flicking his fingers back and forth at a maddening pace, the assault on my prostate had me scream in sensitivity letting go of the headboard before grabbing my own skull and pulling at my hair.

Only a second later Chris removed his hand quickly but gently and I whined so loudly you would have thought I was hurt. Before I could really tell what was happening Chris had lubed himself up and moved my legs open but kept them flat.

"You and your noises, I just couldn't fucking take it anymore Dare." He moved into me quickly but not so much that he would hurt me, but fast enough that I had to stave off the insane urge to blow my load right then and there. God he fit perfectly, a little too big but that was so perfect for me.

I was panting and I think that Chris had to take a moment to recoup because he just stayed like that, buried to the hilt, both of his hands on my upper thighs keeping them parted, and breathing through an open mouth.

"So tight, and hot...just shit you see what you do to me baby. I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to have this ass."

He started moving and god damn it was a blur how long we kept it up for. I watched with unblinking eyes as the muscles on Chris' arms held me down while his core muscles flexed with each thrust forward, threatening to push me into the wall. I kept a firm hold on the head board as my head moved from side to side as he literally had his way with my body.

"Ugh...sir please."

That seemed to be the cue he was waiting for as he picked up the pace but leaned down so that he was a little closer to me, making me question how he cold hold such a harsh angle and still give me the fucking of a lifetime.

"I do believe...I _ugh_..owed you one from the limo. Keep your legs spread for me, hold them o-open baby." I reached down and grabbed under my knees but kept them spread like I was told.

"Ugh such a good boy, I think you deserve a reward d-don't you?"

"Yes s-sir...fuck there! Oh god..."

Chris moved his hands behind his lower back but kept up his rhythm as I met him thrust for thrust. I was so close already and the anticipation of what he was going to do next was killing me.

Like something out of a dream because no man should have been able to bend like this, Chris had slowly bent his upper back and neck forward so that his face was right in front of my cock.

"Holy shit!" I felt the tip of his tongue tracing the head of my dick and I couldn't see straight. The double sensation of being filled and pounded so amazingly and then combining it with the hot heat of Chris' mouth was too fucking much.

"Move with me. I'm so close, come with me Dare."

His voice was harsh from the angle but when his mouth covered mine completely I just let my body move with his as I held myself open. With each thrust forward into my ass my cock pushed into his mouth a little further, and if I wasn't so worried about the strain he was under in this position, I would have pistoned my hips faster and faster just to get the feeling of deeper in both ways.

Only when Chris hummed and began to shake did I feel him let go, the warm sensation filling my ass as Chris made noises and grunts around my dick. The combination had my last ounce of will ripped from me as I allowed myself to come so hard down his throat that I thought it would have choked a lesser man. Chris moved his hands forward and held my hips down as they tried to sky rocket off the bed on their own volition. I came and came for so long that it had to be the longest orgasm I'd ever had.

Soon though Chris slowly uncurled his frame and before I could protest or even fucking see, he was on his knees at the edge of the bed and scooting me closer so that my legs dangled off of it. I couldn't imagine where this extra strength of his came from, or maybe it was because I just had my fucking mind blown in two ways at once and I could differentiate a cat and a rainbow at the moment.

The oversensitivity kicked in the minute that I felt Chris begin to lick me clean. Chris loved to rim me but fluid clean up was my job, but I couldn't have tried to argue with the way his tongue was laving at my still stretched hole. It felt amazing, he was amazing and god I had to come up with something that beat this, but like I said, when my facets returned to me after the mind fucking then I would think about it.

Soon enough Chris moved away leaving a small kiss to my hole and pulled me up so that I was sitting. Moving slowly he pecked my lips and waited for my response, and upon opening my mouth Chris decided that he had the need to share. His mouth still slightly full from myself and him, the flavours bitterly mixed but Jesus this man was trying to kill me.

The kiss was soft but dirty, and it made the valiant attempt my cock tried to show almost worth the singe of pain.

"Fuck Chris, where did you learn that?" I said this once I pulled away and noticed the slight flush that was from embarrassment and pride at the same time.

"I've been practising." Then it hit me.

"Jesus, you mean... oh fuck really?"

"I've been able to reach myself for about 2 weeks and that was definitely worth the wait, just to see your response."

I kissed him soundly then, the heat returning but the love seemed to overtake as it always did. I pulled Chris back to the bed and he fell beside me with a contented flop.

"So that's why you started with the yoga this morning."

Chris played with the hair along my ears and hummed.

"Yeah it would have been completely unromantic if the first sex we have on our honeymoon is screwed because I throw my back out trying to make you scream." He giggled and it was such a stark contrast from the sex god I had just witnessed.

"I love you Tesoro."

"I love you too baby, so you didn't mind the whole 'sir' thing?" He looked so bashful that I had to shut up the worry that was inevitably going through his brain. So I kissed him stupid for a second, which when we separated and he smiled seem to show that it worked for itself.

"No baby, in fact I wouldn't mind seeing that side of you again."

I moved so that I was nestled on top of Chris looking down at the man in my arms as I kissed his cheek, his neck and his jaw, watching Chris giggle the entire time.

"Is that right?" His voice was high and unrestrained and I couldn't have loved him more.

"Why yes it is...sir." I kissed him again, and let's just say we barely got dressed in time to leave our room in time to disembark, myself with a noticeable limp.

XXXX

"Viola, I think I want to adopt you."  
This lovely lady was clearing the remainder of our dinner plates away despite pleading that it was more than fine and we could take care of it ourselves. She had shooed us aside and said that we may be famous but she could still threaten the mom card and kick out butts if we didn't just relax and enjoy ourselves. We tried to rationalize, Chris more than me because I did enjoy being lazy more than him sometimes, that we were used to running around at such a pace that the beautiful yet forced confinement this week would be hard.  
She made a deal with us that for one or two meals on this trip we could "help out" in the kitchen if we wanted as long as we didn't get in her way. She sounded so much like my mom and I guess that's why I loved her instantly, and also feared her wrath at the same time. Chris seemed to feel the same thing as we gladly accepted her offer.  
The diminutive women pushed aside her rapidly loosening hair and smiled at us.  
"I told you boys, call me Vi and you might have to take that up with Pavel."  
She winked at the way that I was gingerly waking around and I swore this woman made me blush more than my own family, she seemed to be able to read the smallest quirk on my face.  
"I set aside a small treat for you outside, and Joe said to say good evening and he will be in the pilot house until late if you want him. Enjoy the sunset boys, it finally stooped raining, I'm going to clean up so that I can do the same perhaps."  
"G'nite Vi, and thanks."  
Chris smiled and went to exit the patio ahead of me. We had eaten at the breakfast bar instead, saving the dinner setting for a different evening, and as Chris left I looked over at Vi whom had a cheeky smile on her face. She glanced over at an unobservant Chris and then at me and gave a horribly cliched wink complete with thumbs up.

_Oh my god, why did this make me blush so easily? _

I could see her smile at my embarrassment as I opened the door to the patio and saw that Chris had found the 'surprise' that Vi had been talking about.

The small table beside the small sofa was set up with a pot which I figured was probably a dark roast coffee from the smell, and a tiny ice bucket with diet coke. Wow these people really did learn their guests didn't they?

The sunset had only just begun and as per request we had decided with Joe to just travel at a low cruising speed up the coast on the Georgia Strait for the evening. It would allow us to take in the coastal beauty as the colours faded in the horizon before we journeyed north the next day at a higher speed. Besides, I knew what these waters brought especially in abundance during the summer, and I couldn't wait to see Chris' response to it, especially now as he got me comfortable on the sofa and prepped us drinks. Such a gentleman.

Throughout dinner Chris and I had poured over the small variations in our trip. He had been told we were going north which had kind of been made obvious when he had unpacked the few things we managed to whilst not 'busy' and he saw the winter attire I had stored in my suitcase for us both.

Chris said the idea of taking the inside passage appealed to him more, and I had to agree. Even though it was mid summer and warm enough that travelling up the coast was safer for boats, we were still a small craft, and Joe had agreed with us as well. So the furthest north we would go would be Skagway with a definitive stop in Juneau because I had told Chris there was another surprise there that we had to do.

Chris had grumbled at me about yet another surprise, but I told him I would make it worth his while, I usually did. He had groaned a little because I had said that while massaging his ass through his back pockets. He did hate it when I won.

So we had a rough outline for what the rest of our trip would be, so for now we had decided that a little sightseeing at low speed up the Vancouver island coast was in order. Looking over at Chris after he kissed me quickly and handed me a deliciously bitter dark roast, served just the way I liked it, I saw that Chris was literally glowing.

The July air here was still very warm but without the stifling humidity that we were both accustomed to. The sunset was near it's latest in the day so we had come out here in long shorts and t shirts. (Not formal dining attire but as I said we had eaten casually that evening. Personally wearing clothes at all had been a struggle.)

The sun was directly in my face when I looked at Chris to my left and his features were illuminated by the orange and reddish hues from the setting star. He had his eyes closed and was resting his head back against the high rests of the seats, and the combination of his natural good looks and the setting sun almost had me tear up; it was just that gorgeous.

"Penny for your thoughts Dare." I swore his eyes were closed, how could he tell I was looking at him? He knew me too well I guess.

"You just look gorgeous. And I would need several pennies, dollars even to describe it."

Chris looked at me and smiled. Honestly I could say that I had done an amazing job at keeping that smile on his face since we had gotten here, it had almost never left his face.

We sat like that for a while, just looking at each other and smiling, cuddling a little closer and enjoying the warmth and serenity that came to us from our surroundings and the closeness that we had always shared. After a few minutes Chris put down his apparently empty diet coke, (he drank those way too fast sometimes), and used one or two fingers to lightly trace the side of my face. He moved them from my small ears, which he for some reason loved, down my stubbly jaw and then back up my cheek and traced my one eyebrow with his thumb. I closed my eyes and Chris seemed to not like that.

"Look at me honey."

Chris tilted his head and smiled when I complied immediately.

"We're supposed to be watching the sunset Tesoro." He seemed to not really listen to me and kept looking at my eyes while mapping out the tiniest details of my face, completely enthralled.

"I can see the sunset in your eyes. It's like a golden mirror."

Could one sentence really make a grown man swoon? Honestly I would put the toughest person in my place and see if they could escape not wanting to cry at the words my husband had just said. I was reminded everyday how much this person adored me, and there were times when I felt even more loved than I had ever felt possible. Now was one of those times.

As if on cue a noise to the right off the starboard bow broke the trance I was in, and I grinned really large when Chris looked confused. I kissed him quickly and it surprised him.

"Are you okay D?"

"More than okay, nature seems to have gotten my wish list this evening. This is fucking awesome come on!"

Chris looked at me like I was a mental patient when I dragged him to his feet and pulled him across deck.

"Has all the fresh air gotten to your head baby?" I pulled him along over to the railing as we waited. Chris chuckled when my face fell a little so he just stood behind me at the railing and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Dare I love spontaneity as much as the next guy but why the sudden urge to pull my arm out its socket just now?" He kissed the side of my neck and while it felt really nice I was anxious for the noise I had heard to come back or my reveal would be less than stellar. I was bouncing on my heels for a moment and my husband just took my impatience as it was.

"There!"

About a hundred metres out and to my final delight was the sight I had been waiting for. The telltale sound of expressed air through a blowhole and the breaching of the water by a gigantic dorsal fin made my bouncing increase.

"Holy shit Dare!

Chris moved from behind me and over to my side and leaned over the railing a little as if that small amount closer made a difference.

In the next few minutes Chris squealed every time the few whales (not sure which of the 3 pods this was in this neighbourhood), surfaced but I had been told by my tourist contacts that summer was a great time to spot these animals salmon hunting along the Strait. And as I had said before, nature hadn't disappointed us today.

"Cool huh? That's why I freaked out baby. I heard the air, and I got a little excited."

"A little huh? Totally understandable though. This is incredible. I've never been whale watching before, this is fucking surreal."

Joe was more than likely aware of the whales before we were from his perch in the pilot house, and I could feel the yacht slowly changing its heading ever so slightly that we followed the whales but kept a respectable distance.

Chris and I took pictures with our phones and giggled like kids as we watched the majestic creatures in their natural environment so close to a city centre. The few times I had been to the Pacific Northwest I had only seen a whale once, That had been in Seattle and it was way off in the distance, plus it was a minke whale not an Orca. The black and white mammals just complimented the scenery, as if a trip out west wasn't fulfilled until you got to see them in all their glory.

All too soon thye disappeared and breached the surface in lesser numbers until they all but vanished to seek out their food source in another direction. It left Chris and I completely in awe of the situation and about a hundred photos on each of our phones.

"We're gonna need to actually break out the cameras babe if this is what the trip is gonna be like. This was so cool D, like super cool with a squeal on top. It's just..."

"Totally awesome?" He leaned over and pecked my cheek and gripped my hand.

"Yeah... " Instinct drew me towards Chris just to hold my man again as the adrenaline wore off. The sun dipped past the edge of Vancouver island ready to make it's final descent, and it was turning out to be a completely perfect evening.

"I love you Darren Colfer. This has been an amazing honeymoon already."

"I love you too and honey, and it only gets better from here."

We stayed like that for a while, a small part of us hoping that the whales would come back, but as the sun set fully and the evening turning a little chillier we gave up looking for them and headed back inside to the confines of the lounge and then our room.

I told Chris that we could check our emails and stuff later, and surprisingly he succumbed to my wants and curled up with me to watch something. Instead of using one of the many TVs this place had we curled up in bed with his laptop and tried to catch up on the Doctor Who that we had missed, which was thankfully not too much, just the last Christmas special and the Pond Life minis.

He had said that we had to prepare ourselves for the new season this fall. I had never been a huge Doctor Who fan but my other half was a die hard Whovian and made me watch the new series religiously with him. I did enjoy it despite my misgivings that as much as I loved kitschy sci-fi, I had never understood the fandom. Now I did in all honestly, and it made me smile as I snuggled up to his chest to watch that night, that I would have many things to share with him for the rest of my life.

It was a comforting feeling, and one that I felt grow everyday.

* * *

**So good? Fluffy enough, because my inner fluff-o-meter went berzerk writing this! Throws virtual muffins and short breads(seasonal throws) xoxo**


	3. Epilogue

**A/N: It's been forever I know, but this was a back burner fic as I had told you before but now...it's coming to an end. I had written a few chapters of this a head of time, but I felt like I was beating a dead horse. So...these scenes just popped in my head and it fell into place. It's short but I think you'll like the tie ins. This is the end of this verse kids, happy Glee day, happy Klaine week. Enjoy my fluffy end and see the end notes before you leave. Muah! xoxo**

* * *

**Unexpected Perfection**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Such Great Heights**

**(CPOV)**

***Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap***

Yes I had been writing, well actually I was currently writing but when was I ever not? This whole honeymoon had been filled with adventure and excitement, love and lust, and lots of time to reflect and create. In my case, I had taken the time we hadn't invested in each other and used them to help fuel my new movie script on occasion and Darren had been writing songs and creating his own version of musical solidarity.

But now that I wasn't writing the psychological drama, now, I was recounting each and every precious memory that had happened in the last 10 days. It wasn't my original idea to write down what we had done in any detail throughout the duration of this trip, but a comment that was made on the fifth day of our honeymoon, on the night we finally watched the videos that our friends had given us on our wedding day, something sparked in me to write down all of the memories. So that's what I was doing.

I remember the night well, one where Dare and I sat cuddled, obviously still naked and basking in a glow, that for our trip, seemed ever present, as we pulled my laptop closer to us and pressed play.

XXXX

* * *

Ashley and Mark's faces had popped up yet again...it seemed our two friends had taken it upon themselves to be the commentators for this particular disc.

"Hey fellas! I'm glad you unwrapped yourselves long enough to actually acknowledge this little thing."

Mark had said this with his usual smirk and I guess the big guy really did know me too well because a very naked Darren curled into my chest just laughed at the irony.

"Anyways, I've said my piece about you guys a few times, and if my level of awesome is anything to go by, I'm sure my wedding speech was articulate n' shit too." Ash over shadowed everything Mark said with nods until she cut him off.

"And Chris sweetie you know I love you, and as much as I would have loved to be your beard I think and I know, that you are meant to be with the hobbit. Hi by the way Dare, you lucky bastard."

"Anyways what my lovely counterpart Ms. Fink is trying to say is that these messages are from your friends, your family and basically anyone that wanted to tell you both that you are loved. It's not long but it gets the point across. So sit back and enjoy this fluffy crap before you go back to inhaling each other like you rightfully should on your honeymoon boys! Bye fuckers! We love you babes!"

With that they had faded the screen only to be replaced by one amazing person after the next, saying things that made us both hold each other closer and smile. It was only once Cory popped up with a shy smile, did we notice the change in tone of the message.

"Hey guys, I hope you're having fun disappearing from the radar for a while, you both deserve it more than any other two men around here. I could be like everyone else and say that I'm so happy for the both of you, and that I can't wait until we get the chance to hang out again but that should be a give in by now, you're both like brothers to me and Lea, but I wanted to take this time to be slightly serious for a moment."

Cory did have these moments where he was intensely serious, his past coming back to shine through his sweet exterior like a haunted ghost that he carried with him always. Unlike Darren I knew this shadow, I had one of my own.

"It's cliché to say, but everything happens for a reason. Chris I know that you know what I went through before I found acting and cleaned myself up, but Darren like almost everyone else, you only know the basics. Well, Dare I was a consumer. Anything that helped erase the pain and rebellion of a youth I chose to forget, was what I did man. I hadn't found an outlet until much later in my youth to help rid the loneliness I felt in my own skin. It was fucking hard man. I had a police record for minor shit, I was loaded a lot of the time, but it was only when I found acting did I really connect with anything again. I had always used music to escape but it was never enough I guess. I didn't think I had a good voice, but I loved to play the drums, but you can only beat up an instrument so much and it be therapeutic."

Cory sighed and ran his hand through his usual coif. Lea appeared beside him from somewhere off camera and gave him a peck on the cheek before blowing a kiss in our direction. That one little peck relaxed Cory, as if numbing the demons that made him halt his words.

"So...I found my outlet. The combination of acting and really taking it seriously, finishing school, and then finding Glee, and true friends really straightened out my shit. I talk a good game, you know this Chris, but until I met Lea and really let myself love her despite all my misgivings about baggage, did I come to the conclusion that life if too fucking short to not take notice of the things we hold dear. So what I'm saying is...grab those fucking horns and never let go guys.

"Dare you're an awesome guy, keep writing your music and never let anyone tell you that you shouldn't just sing in the shower like a 5 years old. Go so far as to dedicate it to your rubber duck cuz it's stupid, because it's a memory that's fond, and fun and happy. Chris write down every fucking thing that pops in your head. I know you do already, but your words are so much of who you are man, that even forgetting one thing is a regret. BE happy guys, just don't think you are. Do stupid shit for no reason.

"Eat an entire brick of cheese for dinner just because you want to, go to a hockey game even if you prefer football or have no interest, just feel the adrenaline in a crowd that's for once not direct at us. Climb a mountain because its there, don't think I don't know you guys are close to where I grew up and I know there's mountains to conquer there..just BE guys! I love you both, so much more than anything and anyone I ever thought this Canadian boy deserved, and I want to make sure you guys know how lucky you are.

"Luck is a strange word. People throw it around so easy, much like love I guess. You may have luck but it's not always good. I don't really believe in luck, that was until I met you Chris and everyone that I work with now. I'm lucky to have known and know you guys, and my advice is to record the good luck with happy memories. Make lots and never forget them. I know this is a little heavy but you mean so much to me, and I felt like I would never get this out at your wedding so...here it is. Live life to the fullest and never forget the good times, and use each day as a gift, because that's what it is. I love you both, and make sure to slot some time for karaoke and bowling when you get back, I still need to kick Darren's ass for the schooling him and Chord gave me a few weeks ago. Go create your lives together guys, I'll be here waiting to hear all about it. Love you."

Cory's was the last entry on the disc, and it was a good thing because as Ash and Mark waved profanities and love at us as the screen went black, I don't think that either one of us could fathom or register anything else after Cory's emotional speech.

After a few minutes I closed my laptop and pulled a silently tearing Darren closer and breathed in the scent that I always considered a smell of comfort and home. We had held each other for a quite a while without saying much of anything, we were just being.

"What are you thinking tesoro?"

The pet name brought out a smile that I felt all the way to my ears. Darren had said there was one more surprise that we would be doing tomorrow when we got to Juneau and now that I had watched Cory's little video, I had a feeling what Darren had planned.

"I'm think we should go climb a mountain...just because we can."

Darren had smiled so wide that I could feel it against my chest, I didn't even have to look at him.

"I love you Chris."

"I will always love you Dare."

XXXX

* * *

Once I had gotten over the view, okay who was I kidding I couldn't get over the view, I was on top of a freaking glacier, after having been taken up here by helicopter, and I had nearly shit my pants from the sheer awesomeness of it all.

The helicopter had swooped up over the mountains, and the ride from the warm Juneau airport across the green coastal mountains to the ice fields and Mendenhall Glacier had taken only a few minutes. The helicopter floated up and over the mountains, and we marvelled at the striking whiteness of the Juneau ice fields below. The whole experience was much like an IMAX movie, only we were part of it. This was what Darren had done to cap off our trip in epic fashion, and it was ironically exactly what Cory had been talking about. Doing shit for the sheer point of it.

Once we were up there, bundled in winter wear that I was extremely thankful for because the wind and air here was excessively cold, I had looked over at the pinked nosed and excited puppy that was my husband.

"So good surprise?" he had asked.

"Total unexpected perfection Dare. I love it, it's truly amazing, much like you."

We kissed under the light falling snow, the air up here thinner and not allowing for such a long kiss but it was a memory that I would take with me for the rest of my days.

XXXX

* * *

***Tap tap tap***

So that was exactly what I was doing at this very moment, recording that moment permanently into words that I could share with no one or everyone because I always found that words came to me easily, and since I had met Darren, good memories had come much more easily as well.

_I guess it sometimes only takes one moment when a person lets their guard down to be affected by their surroundings. It can be something as simple as the touch of fingertips from someone you've only just met in a parking lot that changes your life. Sometimes its when a friend shares his soul and gives the simplest advice of just "being" that makes you truly appreciate all that life has given and not yet taken away. And sometimes all it takes is following your passion, whether it be pottery making, rescuing animals, origami, writing music, or my case writing down the feelings of others and applying them to a story, that makes life seem just a little brighter each day. I hope one day I can look back on this and read it with my grandchildren,(the PG parts anyway), and they can see that their grandparents truly loved each other and made sure that they took the advice of someone wise beyond his years, and applied the simplest of ideals to their lives._

_We just lived._

"Tesoro we're docking, you almost done?"

I looked up and closed my laptop with a smile. Darren was standing there, leaning on the door with a breathtaking smile on his face. He never wore a smile that didn't take my breath away, but even as this honeymoon came to a close, I could tell I would get to see that smile on his face for many more years to come. It was a feeling of love and serenity that I was truly "lucky" to find.

"Yeah, yeah I'm done."

I stood up and grabbed his hand after shouldering my bag and looking around the small cabin that had been home to so many memories over the last week and a half, and not one of them bad. This was an accomplishment in itself.

"Onto the next chapter my love?"

Darren just grinned and kissed our joined hands.

"Onto the next chapter beautiful."

_The End_

* * *

**The inspiration for this came from the many life lessons I have learned, some of them the hard way. Life is too short, and you really need to take each moment as a gift. Cory's words here came from my heart and I mean each and every one of them...from me to you. Each moment we experience in life should be remembered, because life is important. Writing is my passion but never deny yourself the passion that comes to you. I loved writing this series and I hope to someday soon share with you my original fantasy fiction that I am changing into a Klaine fiction for you guys. (It will be called T'erras more than likely.)**

**I love you all even if I don't know you, because by sharing in this story, you became a part of the collage that is my writing life. So thank you. Happy Glee day and Klaine week again boys and girls, be well and enjoy life. xoxoxo**

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
